User blog:Niga=Abushumu/Starter's Guide to White SIGNI
White is a color full of defense and some amounts of offence. These take place in the form of: *Bouncing opponent's SIGNI to hand *Giving 'can't attack' to opponent's SIGNI and LRIG *Trashing the opponent's SIGNI *Power boost on the opponent's turn *Upping and downing SIGNI Let's begin with the SIGNI that are LRIG-restricted. Tama: War Spirit: Arm *Arc Energe, Original Spear: On-play fill all open SIGNI Zones and makes Energe, Original Spear's trashing free of cost. *Bonya, Small Bow: Useful for looking at the next few cards in your deck, which can give you the card you want if you manage to trigger a Life Burst:Draw 1. *Bow, Shooting Bow: Early game look at top card. Can allow you to fill 2 SIGNI Zones on turn 1 with just a single card. *Catapul, Greatbow: Level 3 version of Sephiram, with a deck-searching Life Burst that can instantly bring you your trump card the next turn. *Energe, Original Spear: Prevents opponent from getting more ener by trashing the SIGNI banished instead of sending them to the Ener Zone. *Hammer, Ultimate Breaker: Self-power increase and removal for a cost. *Hastall, Medium Spear: Beatstick when your LRIG reaches Level 4 that fits within the limit. *Magatama, Treasured Instrument: Rearrange cards on top of your deck if you have to guess the next cards. *Mitsurugi, Treasured Instrument: On-play discard 1 to replace it with another SIGNI of your choice. *Rokukei, Ultimate Sword: Goes well with War Spirit: Weapon SIGNI to return the opponent's SIGNI to hand for a free direct attack. *Romail, Helmet Armor: Power boost on the opponent's turn to ensure your SIGNI survive. Watch out for green's power banishing, though. *Sephiram, Shooting Bow: Level 2 version of Bow, with a wider range of SIGNI that can be summoned. *Tlet, Gauntlet: Deck searcher in Level 3 for Romail, Helmet Armor. Image Spirit: Angel *Arcgain, Archangel of Pioneering: Restricted resistance against ANYTHING other than the opponent's LRIG effects. *Athena, Goddess of Blessing: Low cost bounce. *Clotho, Left Thread of Fate: Top-deck searching for a specific card of your choice. Heaven effect allows you to reuse an ARTS as well. *Hestia, Altar of Sacred Fire: Revives from the trash one a Life Cloth is crushed, and can fill all SIGNI Zones once you have 1 or less Life Cloth. *Odin, Divine Protection of Angels: Uses your Angels as guards instead of just servants. *Valkyrie, Unforgettable Fantasy: Restricted deck searcher that can pull a level 3 or less SIGNI of ANY COLOR. Tawil *Munkarun, Elder Sister Deity of the Holy Tomb: Self-power increase and high resistance to effect removal, a very good form of defense and deck filtering. Image Spirit: Angel *Nakirun, Younger Sister Deity of the Holy Tomb: Level 3 deck searcher that can pull out ANY Angel SIGNI, regardless of level. *[[Shub-Niggura, Fertility of Chaos: Downed SIGNI become unaffected by opposing SIGNI effects, and when it heavens, trashes all of your opponent's 10000 power or below SIGNI. Heaven can only occur when you are playing Ut'ulls, the Opened Ultimate Gate, though. *†Valkyrie†, Unforgettable Phantom Funeral: On-play self-mill 3, and also reduces an opponent's SIGNI's power when any of your Angel SIGNI is put into a SIGNI Zone by an effect. Remember Horoscope, Natural Star: Bounces a frozen SIGNI upon attacking so your opponent does not obtain extra ener. Sashe Nature Spirit: Space *Aldebaran, Natural Star: Self power increase and gives a LRIG effect at the end of turn. *Altair, Natural Star: On-play deck searcher for specific SIGNI. *Arcturus, Natural Star: Conditional power increase that can be searched by Spica. *Capella, Natural Star: Conditional power increase. *Deneb, Natural Star: Conditional hand replenish. *Fout, Natural Star Princess: Resistance to removal, excludes cards from opponent's trash and returns Resonas in LRIG Trash to LRIG Deck. *Milky Way, Natural Star Princess: Removal and gives resistance to a Resona via On-play. *Mimosa, Natural Star: Deck searcher for any level 3 or less Space SIGNI. *Northern Seven, Natural Star Space Princess: Wide range of resistance to all your SIGNI. *Polaris, Natural Star: Conditional hand replenish. *Rukpat, Natural Star: Give slight removal to Resona which it is used for bringing out. *Spica, Natural Star: Deck searcher for specific SIGNI when banished. *Tansar Four, Natural Star Princess: Removal and lets Resonas attack again. *Vega, Natural Star: Conditional power increase and fills a SIGNI Zone. Resonas *Eris, White Natural Star: Early game attack negater. *Full Moon, White Natural Star: Limits opponent's attacks. *Jupiter, White Natural Star: Conditional ener boost and makes opponent SIGNI become vanillas. *Mars, White Natural Star: Deck searcher for anything. *Mercury, White Natural Star: On-play removal. *Neptune, White Natural Star: Lowers Limit of opponent and limited deck searcher. *New Moon, White Natural Star: Removes opponent's cards from game or stops him from doing anything for a turn. *Pluto, White Natural Star: Attack stopper. *Saturn, White Natural Star: Reduces opponent's SIGNI to only 2. *Uranus, White Natural Star: Untouchable. *Venus, White Natural Star: On-play removal. Yuki Machine Spirit: Labyrinth to be continued. Category:Blog posts